


Facade

by Nyxie_pixie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, CEO, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Modern Era, Multi, POV Haruno Sakura, POV Uchiha Itachi, Slow Burn, Smut, Uchiha Itachi-centric, secretary sakura haruno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxie_pixie/pseuds/Nyxie_pixie
Summary: He was the owner of a multi-million dollar company who had the facial structure of a Greek god. She looked like heaven on Earth with her cotton-candy pink tresses and glittering emerald eyes.Too bad he didn't know that because she hid behind a wig and phoney glasses. Oh and she was his secretary. Modern AU / ITASAKU / CEOxP.A AU
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 119





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto-obviously.

#  Facade- chapter one 

#  _  
_

_  
-thoughts-_  
**  
_  
-Inner thoughts-_  
**  


"Itachi..." The way she drawled his name made him think of overly cloying honey dripping with excessive sweetness. Sickening.  


"Get your hands off of me." The Uchiha demanded in a cold voice as the woman standing behind his chair tightened her arms around his neck.

"Oh Itachi-kun, I know you love me! You don't need to hide your feelings, I love you too." she replied in a sultry voice, her red-stained lips jutting in a little pout and scraping against the collar of his shirt.

Itachi tightened his arms around the armrest of his chair, trying to control his fraying temper and resisting the urge to throw the woman behind him out of his 10th-storey window.

"You are fired." The dark-haired man spat in annoyance as he narrowed his onyx eyes and scooted his chair away from her in a vain attempt to get his neck free from the stronghold of his secretary. 

_'Former secretary now.'_ Itachi thought as he ground his molars. 

"Oh, Itachi-kun~" She whined as she ignored his statement and instead started to rub her front against the back of his chair while her prying hands tried to creep inside his shirt from between its button spaces.

Itachi, annoyed by the woman's lack of understanding of basic commands, threw chivalry out the window and unhooked her prying hands from his shirt as he none-too-gently shoved his chair back, making her fall onto the hard floor.

"You're fired. Get out of my office, now." He growled and glared at her with angry onyx eyes that nearly left her breathless in fear.

"B-B-But we're destined to be together!" She cried, in one last attempt to convince his mind as she got onto her feet.

_Damn those piercing whines._

"Get out, now. Don't make me repeat myself again." He reiterated, warningly, as his glare intensified ten-folds.

The blond whimpered and quickly scrambled out of his office, as she muttered incoherently under her breath and nearly walked into the door in her rush to leave.

Itachi heaved a sigh and dropped into his fancy leather armchair once more. He massaged his temples in frustration and reached to his neck to loosen his tie.

_There goes another one._

Sakura's left eye visibly twitched as his hand crawled up her thigh and tried to make its way towards her rear.

 _ **I swear, if he doesn't remove his filthy hand, he will regret ever hiring us as his secretary.**_ said Inner.

The rosette's whole body had stiffened, displaying her disgust and unwillingness.

Her hands were balled into fists and she gritted her teeth, as she tried to bite back the urge to punch his nose in.

"Oh baby, come on, I know what you want." The grey-haired man whispered huskily in her ear, as he tugged her closer to his body.

"Sir, please remove your hands, this is not appropriate." Sakura grounded out from between her clenched teeth, her lips pressed in a flat line.

"Oh baby, don't worry. Let's have some fun together," he cooed, as he pulled her down rather roughly against his lap.

A vein popped on her forehead and she was sure she was going to have an aneurysm if she didn't hit something hard. 

He reached around her front and grabbed her thighs, forcefully parting them.

 _That's it, fuck the job!_ Sakura thought vehemently.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" She screamed in disgust and elbowed him hard and then drove her heel into his shoe with what she hoped was enough force to chop a few of his toes off.

"God, you fucking bitch!" he screeched, his hold on her loosened and his face turned red with fury as he shoved her off his lap and onto the ground.

"You know what?" She spat as she sucked in a composing breath, "I resign, you fucking bastard."

She rose to her feet and ran a shaky hand over her black skirt, straightening it before she turned away without sparing him a single glance. The rosette picked up her purse from the floor and with that in her hand, she marched towards the door.

She only paused at the exit, satisfied with his shocked silence but needing to give him one last jab, "Good luck finding someone better than me."

"Sak, stop worrying so much. You'll find a better job!" Her long-time best friend Ino tried,in vain,to reassure her.

With her impossibly sapphire eyes and platinum blonde hair, Ino was the definition of beauty -although she was more than just a pretty face. Many of her ex-boyfriends had learned it the hard way. 

"How will I ever get a good job, Ino? I've had seven jobs in the past two years. Seven. Fucking. Jobs! I mean seriously. Why?!" she stopped to catch her breath and then plowed onward. 

"Why does every man I work for turn out to be some stupid pervert? Can't I have a single job where the boss would actually look at my face, rather than ogle idiotically at my chest and rear? Is that really too much to ask for?!" Sakura yelled as she tugged at her hair in frustration.

"Like a secretary… hmm..." Sakura caught the tail-end as Ino incoherently mumbed.

"What the hell, Ino?" She shrieked. "Stop spacing out and help me! I have a problem here, and it's urgent!" Sakura cried out, evidently being rubbed the wrong way.

Registering her best friend's distressed shrill voice, the blonde snapped out of her musings and turned to face the pink-head with a smile on her face.

"I know just the right solution to your problem," Ino announced confidently.

"What is it?" Sakura glanced wearily at her. By now the rosette was tired of changing her job every four months. Harassed mentally and physically, exhaustion had set deep in her bones.

"Let's go shopping!" The blonde exclaimed, without missing a beat as a wide grin spread across her face and she completely changed the subject.

Sakura nearly toppled out of her spot on the couch as she heard her bestfriends, considering the circumstances rather inappropriate reply.

"INO! WE ARE IN A CRISIS HERE AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS SHOPPING? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" The pink-haired girl exploded as her voice rose ten octaves.

"Jeez Forehead, stop screaming! We have neighbors, y'know." Ino reprimanded her, but not harshly as she gave her a glare with no real heat behind it.

Sakura's mouth abruptly clamped shut. Even if she was having a little 'job crisis,' she honestly didn't want to disturb the neighbors. The poor souls already had to listen to the ear-deafening loud metal music that Ino called ‘Her Jam’ every time she got hammered. 

"Sorry," she mumbled and glanced down at her shoes, suddenly a little embarrassed.  
"But seriously Ino," Sakura huffed, looking up at her again. "Did you already forget that you're supposed to be helping me?"

Ino rolled her eyes and declared, "Of course not, forehead. That's exactly what I'm doing: helping you. Your bosses hit on you because you're an attractive girl who looks hot and sexy all the time. But if we make you look ugly and well… like a weirdo with no fashion sense whatsoever, then your boss won't even spare you a second glance…” she paused before looking at Sakura and continuing, “And then you can work like you want: as an 80-year-old librarian." Ino offered with a satisfied smile and a shrug that Sakura thought was meant to reassure her but she couldn't be sure.

Sakura couldn't believe that she was actually considering it but Ino's idea wasn't half-bad. In fact, it was quite good. 

_It might just work…_

She mulled over the idea. 

_A secure job definitely mattered more than her fashion sense, right? It for sure beat getting groped on the regular._

Besides, she needed money to pay her shared rent and so really needed a job. If bad fashion choices could guarantee that, then to hell with it.

So finally, she came to a conclusion.

"Okay… we can at least give it a try, huh?" The rosette smiled hesitantly and shrugged.

Ino responded with a devilish grin.

_Oh boy, I don't like that look on her face. I don't like it at all._

Suppressing a sigh, Sakura shook her head in dismay: 

_**It's too late to back out now.**_   



	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. What a surprise.

_**-Inners thoughts-** _

_-thoughts-_

You know those moments when you feel like an idea was great 5 minutes ago, but then you realize that you're crazy and that the idea sucks? That's exactly how Sakura was feeling.

Ino requested (and by that I very much mean forced) her to come along for shopping and then ran around the mall like a lunatic. Sakura wondered how the blonde could have that much energy after eating only a salad and being on a diet.

A sigh escaped her and she shook her head.

"Sakuraa!"

...Speaking of a lunatic. "Ino, stop shouting! We're in a mall! It's embarrassing and you're attracting attention!" Sakura hissed, horrified, and sure enough, a lot of people had stopped what they were doing and were looking at them.

Ino shrugged. "Whatever. It's not my fault that I'm beautiful and that my beauty attracts stares everywhere I go."

The pink-head sweatdropped. Of course, Ino would think that. She sighed and then sighed once more when she realized that it was becoming more of a habit nowadays.

"Fine, but could you at least stop running around, please? Unlike you, a lot of us can't run in heels." Sakura grumbled, pointing to the red pumps that adorned her feet.

The rosette was mourning her decision of wearing them. It didn't matter that they made her legs look "miles long" as Ino had put it; if she couldn't feel her legs in the first place.

"Okay, okay, I give up. No need to get your panties in such a knot!" Ino exclaimed and raised her hands in acquiescence.

Sakura shrugged before asking, "So where should we start?"

"Let's go check that shop out! I have a feeling that we could find what we want there!" Ino pointed at a shop to her right. From outside, it looked like a shop her mother would buy clothes from.

_**Perfect. Reaching new lows every day!** _

_'Ha ha, never thought I'd see the day.'_ Sakura mused, internally agreeing with Inner. 

She and Ino scurried towards the shop. They pushed the door open and looked around the place. The entrance was made completely of glass with two mannequins standing at the far ends. The inside of the shop was painted red with changing rooms situated at the back. The shop wasn't nearly as large as some others were, but it would do as long as she could find what she wanted.

"Hmm~" She heard Ino's voice and scanned her surroundings to find the blond missing from her side and already lost between the racks of fabric.

The rosette was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Ino's voice, "Hey, Sakura, what kind of look do you want to go with? The old grandma one or the boring, sophisticated one? Both of them look hideous which is exactly what you are looking for!"

At that, Sakura could've sworn she heard someone yell, "you impolite little..!"

_...Well, then._

She observed the two dresses that Ino was holding. Looking at them up close, Sakura realized that Ino had been exaggerating before. None of the dresses looked anything close to what her Nana wore but then again if she went around buying clothes that her Grandma would usually wear, there was no chance in seven hells that anyone was going to hire her.

As Sakura observed the dresses, she silently decided that she would get clothes that would give her the serious 'no-nonsense aura' but would be good looking at the same time.

The first dress was a pale, beige color that had elbow-length sleeves, hugged her upper body loosely, and flared a little from her waist, stopping 2-3 inches below her knee with a cloth belt of the same color shade around her waist.

The other one was a pale pink, full-sleeved loose top with a gray skirt that ended well below her knees.

"I'll buy them both." She decided, running her hand over the material to test the feel of it.

"Hmm, -kay," Ino replied and dropped the dresses in one of those carry inside the shop bags.

They shopped for the next hour or so and brought a couple more dresses and tops. Thankfully it was sale season, so they didn't have to pay a lot. Plus, the shop wasn't a place most girls their age would usually buy clothes from...

Who was she kidding? _Nobody_ in their right mind would want to buy clothes from there.

There were only about three other women in the shop who, by the looks of it, were in their mid-forties or fifties, give or take.

"I'm hungryyyy~" whined Ino as they exited the shop after paying for all the outfits.

Truth be told, after all that shopping and running around, Sakura was starving too.

The rosette nodded in agreement before she and Ino decided to go grab something from the food court, a floor above.

They found a table with four empty seats and slid into their seats, discarding their bags on the remaining two. Sakura mentally thanked the heavens for the empty seats; eating a burger while standing and holding a dozen shopping bags did not sound appealing at all… especially in those killjoy heels... No thanks.

Ino ordered a diet coke and a salad while Sakura ordered a burger and a coke. Because only a psychopath would choose that green _stuff_ over the grilled well cooked burger. Ino apparently was a psychopath (no surprise), but not her.

As Ino and Sakura returned back to their table with their meals, the rosette gave a delighted sigh of relief. 'Finally... food...'

She smiled happily and took a generous bite from her burger.

"So what now?" Ino asked, promoting Sakura to raise her eyebrows questioningly in response. "I mean, you resigned from your old job. What are you going to do now? You need to find a new one. If you want, I can help you." The blond offered as she shoved a mouthful of salad in.

The pink-head wiped the sauce that was dripping down the corner of her mouth with a tissue before replying, "Yeah, about that... I was just about to tell you that I've already applied for a job. The Uchiha corps have an opening for the position of the president's secretary and I applied for it. I have an interview tomorrow. If everything goes fine, I'll hopefully have a top-notch job soon enough."

Ino smiled enthusiastically at that. "That's good to hear!"

Sakura agreed and they yet again fell into a comfortable silence.

Later as Ino drove them back to their shared apartment, Sakura couldn't help but feel like something big was going to happen soon. An almost ominous feeling deep in the pit of her stomach made her clench her hands around her shopping bags and she sighed before sinking deep in the passenger seat of her car.

_I just hope the interview goes well…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST EDIT: APRIL 15 2020
> 
> A/N: If you have come this far and are now reading my useless rant: Thankyouu! You are amazing and I love & appreciate you so much.  
> Please leave a comment below and lemme know what you thought of the update~
> 
> Have a great day :)


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. Wouldn't have had Sasuke be such a fucking ass for so long if I did.
> 
> _thoughts_  
>  __  
>  ** _inners thoughts_**  
> 

"WHY? JUST WHY THE FUCK IS KARMA SO GODDAMN AGAINST ME?!" The pink-haired woman screeched as she noticed the time her alarm clock displayed almost proudly. The illuminated '8:40 a.m.' glared at her hatefully.

 _I mean, I know that I am no saint,_ Sakura conceded, knowing she was probably going to hell when she dies, _but seriously, come on! this isn't the time for payback karma! Hold your horses for now, will ya?!_

Sakura hated that damn alarm clock. She truly-positively, legitimately, absolutely-hated it. The rosette was not a morning person. Admittedly, most days she wouldn't even care if her alarm didn't ring and wake her up but it wasn't just _any_ day!

Dammit, Just because she hurls the damn thing to her bedroom wall every morning does not mean that it can stop working! Especially today!

 _Life is such a bitch._ Sakura mourned in obvious dismay.

She was snapped out of her inner seething as Ino yelled, rather loudly, " _Sakuraaa!_ Get your lazy ass out of that bed right this instant or so help me _I will_ march in there and do it for you!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Sakura grumbled in reply as she kicked off her bedsheets and scampered out of her bed. She hurriedly ran to her bathroom, snatching Ino's towel on her way, too late to bother finding her own.

The rosette quickly stripped off her clothes and hopped in the shower.

 _Holy hell, the water is freezing!_ She cursed inwardly as a barrage of cold water hit her, and caused her to jump a foot in the air. Today was just not her day, she decided.

Sakura quickly washed off the soap from her body and dried herself, hastily wrapping the towel around her as she scurried to her closet.

If today was any other day, she would have taken her merry time deciding what to wear but considering the fact that she was already running late for her interview, plus the fact that she really wasn't aiming to look good today gave her the freedom to pick the first pair of clothes she saw.

Which meant her options narrowed down to the clothes she bought yesterday with Ino.

Sakura rummaged through her shopping bags and pulled out the peach-colored dress that ended a little below her knees and slipped it on. The dress was simple enough with a high neck and a thin brown belt a little above the waist.

Next, she pulled all her hair into a tight bun and twisted it neatly on top of her head. Sakura picked up the wig she had bought the previous day and internally debated whether she should slip it on or not. She wanted to hide her pink hair (because who the fuck has pink hair, anyway?) but was putting on a muddy brown itchy wig worth it?

After mentally calculating the pros and cons for approximately five seconds _(kinda short on time here people)_ she slipped on the brown mid-back length hair wig and tied it into a low ponytail at the base of her neck.

With a final stroke of transparent lip gloss on her lips, she was officially ready. She didn't bother using lenses to hide her eye color, _fuck no_ , just the idea of covering her eyeballs with something plasticky was enough to give her chills. And so she replaced the lenses with some moon shaped black frames that sort of diluted the color and vibrancy of her emerald eyes.

With her attire complete, she hesitantly slipped out of her room, into the kitchen and saw Ino standing near the counter with two cups of steaming hot coffee in her hands.

_**Bless her soul.** _

Ino passed one cup to her, a heartwarming smile etched on her face that quickly made Sakura feel at ease.

The rosette smiled in return and chirped, "Thanks, Ino, I really don't know what I'd do without you."

Ino mock sighed as her lips twitched into a little smug smirk as she said, "Oh darling, that is something we all wonder."

 _Drama queen,_ Sakura thought fondly to herself.

The woman was broken out of her musings as Ino said, "Sorry to burst your bubble Sak, but it's _8:55_."

' _Hmm, 8:55...'_ Sakura thought absentmindedly as she contentedly sipped on her coffee.

 _ **––Wait...**_ did she just say '8:55'?! _Holy crap, I'm late!_

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER INO! Oh, my god, I'm gonna be late! Oh, crap, oh, shit," The rosette shrilled and made a run for the door. She speedily ran out the front door, grabbing her purse on the way out.

"See you later!" The blonde woman yelled after her.

Sakura quickly hopped down the stairs-correction: ran and tripped twice- before she slipped into her car and swiftly threw her brown handbag in the passenger seat and roared the car to life.

After successfully evading a policeman or two, missing a dozen signals and a couple more dozen speed limit signs she could finally see her destination.

The rosette slowed down the car to a stop as she reached the building and parked it in the nearest available space.

Picking up her handbag from the passenger seat, Sakura took one last look in the rearview mirror, popped her lips and got out of the car.

She glanced around as she slammed the door shut. As soon as her eyes took in the view, she saw the huge infrastructure standing tall and proud in front of her. She couldn't help but be awed by its sheer grandness. With walls made up of black tinted glass, it was one hell of a sight to see. Just the thought that she could soon be working there sent a jolt of pure giddiness racing through her veins.

She hastily snapped her eyes back to the entrance as she realized that she had been ogling the building for quite some time. She really hoped no one saw her but just to make sure she discreetly scanned her surroundings and surprisingly found out that no one saw her shameless ogling.

 _ **Well, I guess today isn't gonna be as bad as I thought,**_ She smiled happily at Inners train of thoughts and silently agreed with her.

She took a deep breath, held it there and then slowly let it out, before taking one last look at the skyscraper. Sakura ran her hands over her skirt, straightening it and over her wig to make sure that it was in place and presentable. Then with steps filled with confidence she didn't truly feel, she sashayed towards the entrance.

 _I'm going to get this job no matter what._ She thought and smirked at the gate guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please-pretty please do leave me a comment below to let me know of what you think of the story so far. Getting to talk about my work with my readers makes me the happiest and I love your feedback :)
> 
> Stay Safe and Thank you for reading!


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descriptions are given. Friendships are made. Sakura is shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (Duh-uh-huh)
> 
> _  
> **Inners thoughts**  
>  _
> 
> _thoughts_

The sound of Sakura's heels clicking against the smooth tiles was drowned out by the chatter of the busy office rush. Everyone around her was scrambling about trying to complete their morning tasks, whether it was something as menial as grabbing a coffee or something crucial like filing contract papers.

She was snapped out of her musings when someone bumped into her from behind, and she heard a hurried sorry before the person scurried off to do whatever it was he was doing before.

_Talk about a rush._

____

Looking at the herd of people around her who were scurrying to complete their respective tasks, suddenly she didn't feel like she was the only one who was late.

____

Talking about her being late...

____

_SHIT! I really need to hurry! The last thing I need is someone to tell me that I'm not punctual enough._

______ _ _

With that thought in her mind, she looked around her trying to see if she could spot the reception desk.

______ _ _

_'Aha, found it!' _She mentally high-fived her navigational skills and made her way to the desk, dodging and bumping people on her way.__

________ _ _ _ _

"Welcome to Uchiha Corps. My name is Tenten Akimichi. How can I help you?" chirped the brunette behind the desk with a friendly smile.

________ _ _ _ _

"Hello, and good morning to you too Akimichi-san," Sakura replied politely. "My name is Haruno Sakura and I'm here for my interview."

________ _ _ _ _

"Oh yes, we were expecting you Haruno-san. You're here for the position of Itachi-sama's secretary right?" Tenten asked as she scrolled through her computer screen, no doubt to confirm if Sakura had an appointment with him or not.

________ _ _ _ _

"Yes, I am," Sakura confirmed a little hesitantly, "I hope I'm not too late…"

________ _ _ _ _

Ino and herself were both financially stable because of their working statuses, but if she didn't get a job, then that stability would be thrown out of the window real soon, real fast.

________ _ _ _ _

"Don't worry Haruno-san, you're not late," she said after looking up from her computer, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling. "Uchiha-sama is busy right now so you can relax for a bit… and frankly, it looks like you can really use that time. No offense, but you seem a little nervous and trust me, if you want this job then you'll have to be confident and sure of yourself," advised Tenten with a friendly and reassuring smile.

________ _ _ _ _

"Call me Sakura and none taken," assured Sakura as she sucked in a calming breath. "I mean, I don't even know why I'm so nervous. I was so sure about everything five minutes ago! I guess seeing everyone so busy and occupied just made me a little anxious, but I guess I'm okay now." She paused, then added, "Thanks for the advice, Akimichi-san."

________ _ _ _ _

"Anytime, Sakura-san. And just call me Tenten." replied Tenten. "I'm sure you'll get used to it."

________ _ _ _ _

"I sure hope so," Sakura muttered under her breath and turned to make her way towards the waiting area with cautious steps.

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

Itachi loosened his tie as he finished his call and switched his mobile phone to silent mode, rubbing irritably at his forehead. He let out a frustrated groan. The day had barely even begun and he was already annoyed. He scowled with displeasure as he remembered that today was the day when he would be interviewing a potential candidate for the position of his secretary.

________ _ _ _ _

He highly doubted the potential of this 'potential candidate' and honestly, who could blame him? Having had several incompetent secretaries, the man had sadly lost hope for a good one. He sighed and tightened his tie again as he mentally readied himself for another long, tiring day.

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

"Sakura-san?"

________ _ _ _ _

Sakura looked up from the magazine she had been perusing about Uchiha corps and stood as she heard Tenten's voice.

________ _ _ _ _

"Yeah?" she asked with a genuine smile. Sakura had a feeling that if she got the job, she and the brunette were going to get along very well.

________ _ _ _ _

"Uchiha-san is ready to see you now," she announced. "Go to the tenth floor, his office is at the end of the hallway to the right." She paused, then continued, "It's hard to miss it, considering the fact that it's the only office on the entire floor." Maybe she wasn't conscious of it or even deliberate but Sakura appreciated the attempt at trying to ease her.

________ _ _ _ _

"Well then, I'll take your word for it," Sakura chirped and winked back at Tenten. The employee giggled and turned around.

________ _ _ _ _

"The elevator is to the right. Don't mess it up, I'm rooting for you. Good luck!" She called after Sakura and threw her a thumbs up over her shoulder as she walked off to her desk again.

________ _ _ _ _

Sakura smiled to herself and shook her head. She checked her wig with nervous fingers and pushed her glasses up. She knew that she could act the way she wanted to around Tenten, but with everyone else, she had to remain professional and respectful. She couldn't afford to mess this up. And so with purposeful and measured strides, she made her way to the elevator and pressed the button to go up.

________ _ _ _ _

As the elevator ascended the floors, she made a mental note of all the Do's and Don'ts and all the possible questions Itachi Uchiha could ask her. She had to be prepared for whatever he threw at her, no matter what.

________ _ _ _ _

The elevator stopped on the fifth floor, and Sakura took a deep steadying breath as the doors slid open with a soft ping.

________ _ _ _ _

The rosette stepped into the hallway. It was noon, and the sun filtered through the windows, casting blocks of warm light onto the ground and elongating soft shadows cast by fluorescent lights on the ceiling.

________ _ _ _ _

She hadn't noticed it before but now that she did she realized that the floors were polished to a glossy shine, so much she could see her reflection at the marble beneath the blobs of brightness, and she regarded herself for a moment, saw her fake brown hair tied into a ponytail and her moon-shaped black frames obscuring her emerald eyes before deciding it was good enough and moving on.

________ _ _ _ _

Her heels tapped against the floor, disrupting the silence as they echoed in the (mostly) empty hall. She cautiously rested her hand on the wall, which was painted a pale creamy beige, and as she walked she dragged her manicured fingers across its smoothness, marveling at the slickness of its feel, until she reached the door at the end of the hallway and put her hand on the handle, a polished bright metal against dark wood, and slowly, knocked on it with her other hand.

________ _ _ _ _

She heard a smooth, deep voice command: "Come in."

________ _ _ _ _

Sakura slowly twisted the handle and pulled open the door.

________ _ _ _ _

She stepped into the office as she heard the command and the first thing she noticed was the strong, alluring presence of a man standing near the windows with his back to her.

________ _ _ _ _

The second thing she noticed was that Uchiha Itachi's office was wall opposite to the door was made up entirely of glass, the other three covered with creamy beige-colored wallpapers.

________ _ _ _ _

In the middle of the office sat a large mahogany table, behind which sat a large, expensive and luxurious leather chair.

________ _ _ _ _

In the corner stretched an 'L' shaped couch, framing a glass table at its center. On top of that table sat a vase holding fresh gorgeous lilies. Adjacent to the mahogany table was a large bookcase that leaned massively against the wall.

________ _ _ _ _

She mutely closed the large dark oak door that occupied one-third of the wall behind her and stared expectantly at the man who still had his back to her. His strong shoulders were covered by a black Armani suit and his long silky hair was tied into a low ponytail by a thin red ribbon.

________ _ _ _ _

The first thing Sakura thought as soon as Itachi Uchiha turned to face her was:

________ _ _ _ _

_holy shit._

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

**_Holy hot shit. _ ****__**

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have reached so far- I DEMAND that you give me some love.  
> Please?  
> Go leave me a kudos. And a comment. And be nice-coz I am nice. I update fast (see?). I'll give you cookies. Or brownies? one shouldn't take food from strangers though. But like I said I am nice. GO leave me a comment.
> 
> Tired. so tired. Hope you enjoy the update. Gonna crash now.  
> Zzzzz....
> 
> OH! Also, if you are a fellow k-pop and more precisely BTS fan, head on over to my wall to see my newest story. Its pretty good-if I may say so.
> 
> Sorry lack of sleep makes me cheeky. I'mma gonna go now *sprints away*


	5. Five

_**Recap..**_.

She mutely closed the door and stared at the man who had his back to her. His strong shoulders were covered by a black Armani suit and his long silky hair was tied into a low ponytail by a thin red ribbon.

The first thing Sakura thought as soon as Itachi Uchiha turned was.

'HOLY SHIT.'

' **HOLY HOT SHIT.'**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I blinked owlishly as Uchiha Itachi finally turned and I got a good look at his face. A narrow jaw with a perfect slim, straight nose and dark pitch-black eyes adored a slender and pale face.

 _'Dayum…,'_ Itachi Uchiha was definitely pleasing to the eye, a little too pleasing maybe...

_**'Stop it SAK! you are NOT thinking this about your possible new boss, THIS IS NOT happening!'** _

With Inners' voice ringing in my head, I straightened up and fell into a deep bow.

"Good morning Uchiha-sama, My name is Sakura Haruno and I am here to apply for the position of your secretary. If you do end up choosing me it would be an honour for me to assist you." I said and then straightened up with my shoulders set as my eyes gleamed with a determined spark behind my glasses.

"Good Morning, Haruno-san, please take a seat," replied Itachi and motioned for me to take the seat. "So, Haruno-san, tell me more about yourself."

 _ **'Ahh! Even the great Itachi Uchiha sticks to the cliche question.**_ ' I internally grinned at the thought.

"Sir, I am an administrative assistant with four years of experience in managing all aspects of this function-from organizing tables to supervising projects. I have spent the last two years honing and polishing my skills as an administrative assistant, I have won several performance awards and have been promoted twice. I'm a person who thrives in a fast-paced environment so right now I'm looking for an opportunity to apply my technical expertise and my creative problem-solving skills at an innovative software company like this one." I finished with a confident small smile on my face.

* * *

**Itachi's P.O.V**

When he had turned to look at the girl who could be a possible future secretary of his he had not expected a brown haired girl with glasses so big that they almost completely covered the upper portion of her face. When he had asked her that question that hundreds of girls before her were also asked he most definitely had not been expecting that answer. Maybe a fangirlish squeal and a proclamation of her undying love for him but not a professional serious voice carrying confident and promising words.

Now, he was interested in knowing more about _Sakura Haruno_. She had pleasantly surprised him and was like a breath of fresh air. Maybe now he could finally have a secretary who wouldn't rape him in his sleep.

With that thought, he opened his mouth and continued asking her all sorts of questions- Which companies she had worked for before, what were her educational qualifications, what was it that she could bring to this role and she answered each of them with ease. She had this confident aura radiating off her that told him that she knew he was testing her, waiting for her to trip and make an error, but she had confidence in her abilities and wasn't afraid of letting it shine through.

She clearly wasn't the most fashionable girl that had come for the position of his secretary, however, she was the smartest. Even with just two years of past experience, he felt as if she had been working for several years already. She sounded sincere, her resume looked promising enough and most importantly she wasn't fawning over him or throwing herself at him which was a refreshing experience, to say the least.

 _She hadn't even blushed!?_ He couldn't remember the last time someone from the female species, who wasn't his mother, hadn't blushed in front of him. Even his cousin sisters blushed near him and some of them were four!

Taking one last look at her resume, he straightened up and held his hand out.

"Congratulations Haruno-san, I am impressed by your qualifications and past experience and it would be our pleasure to have you at our company."

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I blinked, shocked. My eyes focused on Itachi's face as I tried to smile, it comes out more wobbly than anything. Schooling my expression I shook his hand, trying to, contain my excitement and disbelief at being _actually hired_. "Thank you so much, sir. I won't disappoint you."

"See to it that you don't, Haruno-san." He paused then added, "How soon can you start working?"

"I can start today."

Maybe Itachi was surprised for a second but he quickly composed himself again and said, "Good. Go to the second floor and ask for Hinata Hyūga, she will explain to you what exactly it is that you need to do."

"Hai! Uchiha-sama." I chirped and moved to exit the office but froze when I heard his voice.

"I have high hopes for you Haruno-san. I hope you surpass them."

My heart soared hearing that one statement, my grin now genuine and bursting with excitement.

That one statement was enough. It was enough to tell me that I had chosen the right place to work, it was enough to tell me that I had chosen the right person to work for and it was enough to make me realize that THIS was the job I would work tooth and nail fighting for.

"Hai, Uchiha-sama," I replied back softly and made my way out the door, giddy with excitement and itching to start the first day of my job as Itachi Uchiha's PA.

_Eeeepp!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a short chapter, but I have been busy with some of my other fics and studies and GAH!!  
> 


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Nauto.

_Sakuras' Thoughts'_

_**'Inner'** _

* * *

Sakura stepped out of her now-officially-boss's office and silently shut the door behind her before letting out an excited squeal.

_YES! YES! YES! Oh, holy freakin' YES!_

She did a quick victory dance before striking a pose and flipping her hair back.

 _Hello_ , _world!_ _Meet_ _the_ _new secretary of the youngest billionaire ever, Uchiha_ _Itachi a.k.a the hottest man alive_!

_...Sooo just curious who's burned?! Muhahahaha!_

Sakura, thrilled from Itachi's praise, mentally rejoiced at her victory and let herself soak in the precious moment.

_**Okay, enough with the cheers you weirdo, get your ass to whoever this Hinata Hyuuga is before your now-official boss kicks it out of here.** _

She froze before quickly checking her surroundings and ensuring that no one saw her.

 _I really shouldn't dance outside Itachi's office,_ thought Sakura and sweat _-_ dropped _._

_**No shit, Sherlock.** _

_**Also, wait a minute,.. since**_ _**when**_ _**did**_ " _ **Uchiha**_ - _ **san**_ " _**become**_ _**Itachi?**_ _**He**_ _**JUST**_ _**hired**_ _**us**_ , _**I**_ _**don't**_ _**recall**_ _**him**_ _**and**_ _**us**_ _**being**_ _**on**_ _**a first-name**_ _**basis**_ _**yet...**_

Sakura blushed and realized her mistake. She could practically feel Inners' raised eyebrows and the expectant look on her face. Rather than commenting on her Inner's wise-ass observation, she fixed her appearance and walked with flustered steps to the elevator.

She clicked the button and waited for the elevator to arrive, inwardly ignoring all of her Inner's comments. Honestly, a girl can handle only so much professionalism before she makes a slip!

As the elevator doors opened with a 'ding,' Sakura looked up, only to lock her eyes with a man already occupying the elevator. He had bright cerulean eyes and whisker-like marks on both of his cheeks, built more on the buff-side with a slight tan, he looked as good as any beachwear runway model.

_**Oh, it's so like you to notice a man's overall appearance the second you see one. Pervert~** _

_OH, SHUT UP!_

He gave her a mock salute and said, "Hey! My name's Naruto Uzumaki and Itachi asked me to show you around the office. You can call me your personal guide. I won't mind. After all, not many girls get this golden opportunity." Naruto said and to give his flirty introduction the grand finale he ended it with a wink and a thumbs up.

_**Uhhh…** _

"Umm, thanks?" For some reason, the voice of my gratitude came out more like the voice of a question.

"Anytime Sakura-chan!" said Naruto and flashed me a two hundred-watt smile, one so bright, it was almost blinding. He was like a walking ball of light. _Weird._

Sakura stepped inside the elevator and waited as Naruto pushed the button to close the doors. As the elevator descended the floors she turned to look at Naruto to ask him the question that had been bugging her for a while.

Sakura called his name and he tilted his head back a little so that one of his eyes was on her. His shiny, perfectly messy golden locks framed his face and a few bangs slipped near his eye.

_**What the hell? Do these guys hire models to work for them?! Why are there so many good looking people working here!?** _

_I have nooo idea~_

"So, Uzumaki-san, not to sound rude but how do you know my name?" Sakura questioned a little hesitant but mostly assured that Naruto wouldn't think she was being rude.

"Itachi mentioned it when he asked me to show you around." He smiled at that and continued, "Also skip the formal crap Sakura-chan, just call me Naruto!"

Even though Sakura was planning to be as professional as she could ever be, for some reason calling Naruto by his name didn't feel weird or disrespectful. It almost felt as if they were best friends in another life where they were ninjas who went to war and saved the world.

_**Stop drinking so much coffee. It's affecting our last two brain cells.** _

Like Sakura always did in public, she chose to ignore Inner again and continued asking Naruto questions about the company; what it was like working for the Uchihas and about his area of expertise.

By the time they had reached Hinata Hyuuga's office, Sakura learned that Naruto was Itachi's younger brother's best friend. The younger brother, a.k.a 'bastard' or 'teme', more popularly known as Sasuke Uchiha was the head of the managing department while Naruto was the vice head of that department.

"Well, I'm going to leave you in the very capable hands of Hinata now. See you during lunchtime Sakura-chan and good luck! Slay your first day, okay?" Naruto said and gave sakura a wink and a thumbs-up before rushing off to complete whatever unfinished business he had.

She smiled as she looked at his retreating back before shaking her head at his silliness and taking a deep breath. She knocked softly on the door. After she heard a timid but strong 'come in', she pushed open the glass doors that read 'Hinata Hyuuga' and entered the office.

Hinata Hyuuga's office was what one would describe as simple but elegant, which Sakura would later realize suited her personality just fine. The walls were all white with one of them covered in platinum-coloured wallpaper with white flowers and behind her mahogany desk was the large glass window that seemed to be a common theme so far, providing a breathtaking view of the city below.

"Sakura-san! It's a pleasure to meet you." said Hinata, extending her hand from where she was sitting behind the desk and smiled.

Sakura gave a polite smile and took Hinata's hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Please, the pleasure's all mine, Hyugua-san!"

Hinata frantically waved her hand and said, "Oh, no need for the formalities! Just call me Hinata." She smiled and gestured for Sakura to sit on one of the empty chairs adjacent to her.

Sakura paused unsure before she gave a small nod.

"Well then please call me Sakura, too."

The dark-haired beauty smiled and nodded before she continued, "So as you are someone who has worked as a PA before I don't think I need to tell you what your job is. It's the usual set up meetings and manage his schedule. Also, Itachi is not a morning person so it would be best if you pass him a cup of black coffee every morning."

Sakura nodded to confirm that she understood and Hinata proceeded to tell Sakura about the latest deals and proposals that the company was working on.

After about half an hour Hinata finally stopped and said, "Well, that's all you need to know. Hopefully, you won't be too scared of Itachi's glares and if you succeed in that then who knows, you might actually enjoy working here." Hinata ended with a flourish of her hand.

Sakura chuckled and said, "Well, that means I'll love it here! Because I don't let my job be affected by things like being scared of my intimidating boss and his glares."

Hinata's eyes twinkled as if she was surprised and she grinned. "See to it that you aren't. Now you may continue with your duties."

With a parting goodbye and a promise of having lunch with Hinata, Sakura exited the office and walked towards the direction of her boss's office.

* * *

After knocking and entering the office she turned towards her boss as he opened his mouth to tell her the immediate tasks that she needed to complete. "Haruno-san, please set up a meeting with the CEO of the Inuzuka's whenever my schedule allows it and please fetch me a black coffee without any sugar." requested Itachi without once glancing up from his laptop, on which he was typing on at an inhuman pace.

_**Ouch! I would be crying right now if I was his laptop.** _

And internally Sakura couldn't have agreed more with Inner. However, she didn't voice her opinion and instead turned on her heel and exited Itachi's office with a simple 'of course, Uchiha-sama'. Time to get to her duties.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, have a good day ahead!


	7. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. Can't draw for shit though so *shrugs*
> 
> _**-Inners thoughts-** _
> 
> _-Thoughts-_

**-clang!-**

The sound of a cup sliding into the coffee machine rang sharply inside the small room that was the private kitchen of one Itachi Uchiha.

It had been exactly a week since Sakura had started working for him, and she could happily albeit also with a hint of wounded ego, much to her mortification _,_ say that Itachi Uchiha was nothing like her previous bosses _._

Itachi was alarmingly polite and impeccably well mannered, the _perfect_ Uchiha heir.

Always calm and rational; it seemed like no trouble was ever too big for him, and nothing that he wanted was ever something that he couldn't have.

He worked long hours and put in more time than anyone else that worked under him. It was a quality that Sakura admired yet one that worried her.

As his PA it was her job to make sure that things went smoothly for him and that he was healthy, but seeing him take his routine 10-minute break for lunch to consume the absolute necessary nutrients that he needed _-to just keep breathing_ , she was more than ready to intervene, even if she was terrified of what that would result in.

The man entered the building at 8:00 am and would only ever leave before 10:00 pm unless he had preset dinner plans with a potential client.

Sakura knew she was a good employee. She would always arrive a few minutes before her reporting time and would have a steaming cup of black coffee waiting for her boss before he had even stepped into his office. Her work was faultless and no one had anything but praise for her. However, if she was good at her job, Itachi Uchiha was a god at his. The man worked with robotic precision and would always be a little farther ahead in his work schedule than he needed to be.

In a nutshell, he was a machine. And she would be lying to herself if she didn't say she had started developing a sort of hero-worship for her boss.

She now understood exactly why that man at the age of 24 was declared the youngest self-made billionaire ever.

He was a _god_ and she wanted nothing more than to earn his respect and acknowledgement.

He couldn't be more different from her previous employers if he tried. Not only was he the most dedicated, focused and disciplined man she knew, but she also had a sneaking suspicion that he was quite possibly asexual. She couldn't help but wonder if her boss had any semblance of hormones in his body _at all_.

Of course, she looked nothing close to 'Physically appealing' nowadays, as Ino liked to quite generously point out to her every morning, but she had thought that he'd have _someone._ Maybe a long-legged, perfectly proportioned supermodel who'd be as close to a goddess as a human could get, but so far she hadn't seen hide nor hair of any such mortal-turned-goddess.

' _ **Maybe he has someone but doesn't want his employees to know and so he keeps it private and away from his workplace. He does seem like an obsessively private person.'**_ Inner chimed in.

Sakura was snapped out of her musings as she felt the first drops of the overflowing hot coffee dripping down to her fingers and burning them. She swiftly switched the machine off before cursing softly and grabbing a tissue to wipe off the excess coffee stains from the cup.

It was still early and there weren't many people in the building yet, so Sakura rode the lift alone, gazing at her reflection in the soft light of the elevator.

It was a bit odd and unnerving to look at herself and see a brunette gazing back at her.

If there was one thing that Sakura could say about herself was that she had always been, for the lack of a better word, colourful. Pink hair, emerald green eyes, coloured nails, floral dresses.

As stated previously-colourful _,_ but now she was a brunette who wore big moon-glasses with subtle coloured clothes and who tried to make herself look as special as a fly on the wall.

It was quite a flip that her work-life had taken, not that she minded. In a way, it was fun and more than anything else it was _satisfying_.

Leaving her workplace at the end of the day made her feel accomplished. When people complimented her on her work and not her looks, she felt recognized and acknowledged. The constant harassment that she had faced in the past had left her in doubt of her skills. Some part of her had started believing that she was nothing but a pretty face. But to now smash her doubts with a sledgehammer of a work ethic, she had never felt better.

Walking inside Itachi's office, she placed the coffee mug down before straightening out all his supplies and bundling up papers in different stacks following their subject and priority.

Then she went ahead and set about making Itachi's schedule for the day. She had already noted all of his appointments down before and now just had to arrange them.

As she was waiting for the printer to give out her copies, she heard the elevator open and looked up to see, through the glass wall, her boss stepping out and _gliding_ to her office.

She straightened as he stepped inside the office before dropping low into a bow.

'Good Morning Haruno-san.' greeted Itachi as he stood at the threshold of her office.

'Uchiha-sama, a very good morning to you as well!'

Sakura swiftly pulled the two copies of the schedule out before pinning one of them to a clipboard and handing it to Itachi. She then proceeded to summarise it for him as he read over it. After he was done reading he looked up at her and nodded his acknowledgement before excusing himself with a polite 'thank you'.

Sakura stood quietly with a small smile, as her boss again _glided_ to his office. It was only after she heard the soft click of Itachi's office door closing that she turned to her desk with a sigh.

Her boss truly was an enigma.

* * *

"Hey-there Sakura-chan!"

Sakura jumped a little as her heart started racing when she heard the voice of the ever loud and ever bright Naruto. With a hand on her chest in hopes of calming her racing heart down, she looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey, Naruto! Maybe try knocking next time?" Sakura teased, before beckoning him inside.

"Heh-Sorry," replied Naruto with a sheepish grin. It had only been a week since Sakura had started working at the Uchiha corps, but even within that short period, she had come to realize that her friendship with Naruto was one that was gonna last.

"So, what can I do for you?" She asked pouring him a glass of water before sliding it across the glass top to him.

"Go on a date with me?" Naruto proposed with a wink and a pout. One that made him look less cute and more like a seahorse than anything else.

Sakura knowing by now his habit of flirting with her chose to ignore that response and gave him a look- an eyebrow raised. One that prompted him to continue and give her the real reason behind his visit.

"I'll take that as a no," continued an unperturbed Naruto before straightening in his seat and sliding a file across the table.

"That's the file on the proposed merger between us and Hyuuga Ltd. The idea is for both companies to invest in a new chain of resorts across a few islands down south. It's still under its early discussion and nothing concrete has been decided yet. Itachi usually sits in the bi-weekly meetings with Neji Hyuuga. He's the nephew of the founder."

Sakura nodded as she picked the file up.

"That, however, was because of the lack of a secretary. Now that you are here you'll be sitting in the meetings and taking notes. Nothing too troublesome, as Shika would say. Just take the minutes of the meeting and give them to Itachi." added Naruto as he sipped the water she had given to him earlier and waited for her to look at the file.

Sakura hummed as she went through the file and started mentally picking out the details that she would need to know later to make her notes precise and effective.

"Alright, when's the meeting?"

"10 A.M.. It'll probably go on for 2 hours and then everyone usually leaves for lunch after. Oh, that reminds me, wanna go on a lunch date with me today? We could have ramen; it's the food of the gods."

Sakura snorted before shaking her head. "I don't think noodles dipped in excess sodium water is what gods consider their staple, but the answer to your question-" said Sakura before snapping the file close and plopping it down on Naruto's head "-is a No. Now go shoo, I need to re-organize my schedule and let Uchiha-sama know of the changes."

Naruto groaned as he got up and moved out of her office, but not before giving her the bluest puppy dog eyes she had ever been on the receiving end of.

Sakura knew that Naruto was just being Naruto and it was probably just friendly flirting on his part but the fact that he would consider hitting on her even when she was dressed as she was and looked as boring as she did? Well, it left her feeling warm. Happy.

As if it was just another affirmation that she didn't need to rely on her looks for men to like her. That her brain and heart could be just as appealing as her cotton candy tresses.

She smiled and shook her head at his back and with one last call of "I'll see you in the meeting Sakura-chan!" he was out, the door noiselessly shutting closed behind him.

With a crack of her knuckles, Sakura sighed and sat down to start going through the file and making appropriate changes to her and Itachi's schedule.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the schedules were printed out, one already replacing the older one on her desk and the other in her hand as she moved toward her boss's office.

Sakura knocked twice on his office door, the printed paper still warm in hand and waited for him to let her in. Once she heard the soft command of 'come in' she opened the door and walked inside the office.

Itachi's gaze strayed from his desktop screen to her and he waited.

Placing the new schedule down on his desk, Sakura proceeded to explain to him about the change of plans before informing him of the spare 2 hours he now had in the morning.

"Would you like me to call your mother and schedule an early lunch with her?"

At her suggestion, Itachi's gaze sharped and snapped up from the paper in his hands to her.

Sakura was tempted to fidget but she steeled her spine and fisted her hands behind her back, refusing to show him just how nervous she truly was.

_**"You are too ballsy for your own good."** _

Her breathing slowed as she waited for him to refuse. It wouldn't be surprising.

Mikoto Uchiha had first called her on the second day of her job, introducing herself as Itachi's mom and asking her all sorts of questions. She had since then been on the receiving end of daily calls from her boss's mother, her asking if her son was eating right and if he was overworking himself.

Sakura's heart would twinge painfully every time she would hear the worry in her voice.

Sakura had moved out of her parent's house when she was eighteen. After four years of college and 2 years working different jobs, now at the age of twenty-four, it had been a fairly long time since she had lived under their roof.

That, however, hadn't diminished her love for the people that had given her life. If anything it had made her love and appreciate them more. Every day she would call her mom and talk to her-most times losing track of time and ending up talking to her for hours, telling her how her day went and asking her in return how hers was.

Some might say that she was too attached, that no one was as close to their parents at twenty-four as she was and maybe they weren't.

But Sakura couldn't bring herself to care. She was extremely close to her family and considered her mom one of her closest friends- as weird as it may seem to some. And so to hear Mikoto Uchiha ask her son's secretary everyday basic questions, the answers to which she should already know, it made her understand her boss and his workaholic tendencies a bit more.

"Is there a reason behind this particular question?" questioned Itachi as he leaned back in his chair to look at her.

Sakura's heart raced. Whether it was because of her nerves or something else she didn't exactly know. And being where she was at the receiving end of those dark, onyx eyes that were as endless and intimidating as they were beautiful, she couldn't bring herself to care. Too scared to say the wrong thing and lose her precious job.

"Umm, no particular reason sir. It's just that you haven't had a chance to have either lunch or dinner with your family for the last week and I thought you might like to," she answered softly, shifting her eyes away from her boss's gaze and to his hands that rested on the mahogany desk.

Sakura cursed herself internally for stammering. She couldn't help but be intimidated by his unflinching gaze. One that was currently trained on her with an unnerving amount of intensity. As if he could look into her soul and find out all her secrets if he looked long enough. She might one day get used to the weight it carried, but today was not that day and all she wanted to do was run far, far away from it.

She also purposely but not wilfully, danced around his question. As it was she just couldn't bring herself to tell him that his mother had been calling her and asking questions that he should have been providing answers to.

She couldn't fully understand why she was avoiding giving him that information. Maybe it was because Mikoto Uchiha hadn't once asked to tell him that she had called or maybe it was because the thought that she might not have had anyone to ask those questions to since his last secretary was fired left a cold, unsettling feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

Itachi hummed, his gaze not straying an inch from hers, searching, seeking an answer that she was unwilling to give.

"I see. Thank you for letting me know about the change in the schedule Haruno-san. That will be all for now." said Itachi, dismissing her before the clicks of a keyboard filled the heavy silence in the room.

Sakura knew a dismissal when she heard one but she was frozen. Her feet seemingly glued to the ground as they waited for his answer, one that he apparently wasn't going to give.

She waited for a few seconds more, as if she stood there for long enough he'd break and give her an answer, an explanation.

It was only when she realised that she had probably been standing in front of her boss for quite a few seconds too long now, that she forcefully moved her feet and stepped back, bowing with a soft: 'Yes Uchiha-sama'.

She turned and started making her way back to her office. The clicks of her heels were muffled by the carpet as the stifling silence continued, disrupted only by the sound of Itachi typing away on his keyboard.

As the click of the door shutting resounded in the room, Itachi looked up from his screen at the closed door. His eyes narrowed in contemplation and didn't stray from the now-closed door.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing style for this chapter and all chapters coming-forth is and will be a little different. Thank you for reading! Leave me a comment if you have come this far 💖 Thankyou and have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou so so much reading!  
> I would hugely appreciate it, if you could take a minute to leave a comment below, they fuel me to create better content for you all.
> 
> I love and hope the best for you!  
> Till next time :)


End file.
